Nodes within datacenters can communicate through fiber optic networks. In some implementations, data is transmitted over the fiber optic networks with directly modulated lasers (DML). DMLs can be low cost, have a low power consumption, and have a small footprint. However, the DMLs can experience bandwidth and nonlinearity limitations at some data rates.